legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Demons
Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain (1996) |variants = • Acid demons • Black demons • Fire demons (SR2) • Fire demons (Defiance) • Gas demons • Giant demons • Greater demons • Groundlings • Lesser demons • Lightning demons (SR2) • Lightning demons (Defiance) • Lightning spitters • Ogres • Purple ogres |realm = • Demon Realm (native) Material Realm Spectral Realm |appearances = • • • }} 'Demons '''were the native inhabitants of the Demon Realm. They were incredibly hostile and dangerous creatures. Throughout the series several different Demon species have been observed in Nosgoth's Material Realm, generally due to the breakdown of the binding and dimensional boundaries. Role Demons were first encountered in [[Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain|''Blood Omen]], When Kain visited Avernus and discovered that Azimuth, driven mad by the corruption of Nupraptor, summoned several demon species (including Ogres, Giant demons, Lightning spitters and Purple ogres) and allowed them to ravage the city and slaughter its people. Only her Cenobites, who likewise summoned demons and hellfire from their realm, were spared. Though absent form ''Soul Reaver'', Demons returned as Raziel traversed history in Soul Reaver 2. ''With Raziel traveling to the Post-Blood Omen era, a century after the Collapse of the Pillars, he discovered that the failing of the binding had allowed the Demons to cross between dimensions and the Material Realm was infested with a large amount of Demon species (including Lightning Demons, Acid demons, Gas demons, Fire Demons and Black Demons); these has become so prevalent that the (formerly Vampire hunting) Humans adapted to combat the Demon threat becoming Demon hunters. The Demons seen in ''Soul Reaver 2 were incredibly powerful and could manifest Combat barriers to prevent Raziel's escape and both the demons and their barriers were able to manifest in the Spectral Realm. As Raziel returned to Nosgoth's early history, the demons were able to follow, showing their status as minions of the "unseen forces" attempting to manipulate Raziel's journey. Blood Omen 2 showed less Demon activity in Human areas (perhaps credited by humans to the Sarafan), though Demon species still roamed wilderness areas. When Kain travelled to the Seer's Cottage through the Canyons, he was attacked by several insectoid Lesser demons, which were suspected by humans to be minions of the Seer (however Lesser Demon corpses outside the Seer's Cottage may disprove this). As Kain proceeded he discovered that the demons (particularly in Hylden areas like the Device and Hylden City) were subservient to the Hylden. Another 'virtually indestructible' demon class, the Greater demons, were seen in the Hylden City and though these were 'used' by the Hylden, they were uncontrollable compared to their 'Lesser' brethren. ''Defiance'' followed up on the Demon incursions in the Blood Omen era, showing the Demons association with Avernus and the Cult of Hash'ak'gik, and revealing the cult itself as a 'front' for a Hylden conspiracy to re-take Nosgoth's Material Realm. As in their previous appearances, the Demons could be summoned by the 'Priest-like' Cenobite Summoners and retained their ability to use Combat Barriers, however they were less diverse, with only Lightning Demons and Fire Demons making an appearance. Demon variants and classification Demons came in a variety of forms with many distinct variants. It is ultimately unclear whether the different variants were intended to be different sub-races, related species or merely different artistic interpretations of the same creatures (the only official comment is that there are "many types of demon"), however they could broadly be classified according to color and elemental association. Fire/Red Demons Fire associated demons, that were generally red or black in color. These demons shared a visually similar appearance, though with variations in size, color, position and number of horns, and number of arms. Though many of their fire attacks were similar, the exact nature of the attacks were also subtly different. BO1-NPC-GiantDemon.gif|''BO1'' Giant Demon SR2-Enemy-FireDemon-Close.PNG|''SR2'' Fire Demon Red fire demon in the demon realm.jpg|''Defiance'' Fire Demon SR2-Enemy-BlackDemon-Close.PNG|''SR2'' Black Demon SR2-Enemy-GroundlingDemon-Close.PNG|''SR2'' Groundlings (Fire Demon spawn) Acid/Green Demons Green colored, acid (or toxic) related demons. These demons were visually distinct but shared a green color and incredibly similar toxic breath attacks. BO1-NPC-Ogre.gif|''BO1'' Ogre SR2-Acid Demon.png|''SR2'' Acid Demon BO2-Enemy-LesserDemon.png|''BO2'' Lesser Demons Lightning/Gray Demons Lightning (or electricity) related, generally gray colored Demons. All of the variants possessed several electricity based attacks (though subtly different) though there was a notable visual difference between the Blood Omen and later variants. BO1-NPC-LightningSpitter.gif|''BO1'' Lightning Spitter SR2-Enemy-LightningDemon-Close.PNG|''SR2'' Lightning Demon Lightning Demon in the demon realm.jpg|''Defiance'' Lightning Demon Gas/Purple Demons Purple colored demons. These demons were visually distinct. The only elemental association displayed was to Gas, though most variants possessed no elemental association, preferring brute force. BO1-NPC-PurpleOgre.gif|''BO1'' Purple Ogre SR2-Enemy-GasDemon-Close.PNG|''SR2'' Gas Demon BO2-Greater Demon.png|''BO2'' Greater Demon Notes *Demons encountered in Blood Omen 2, commonly associated with Hylden or Sarafan Order involvement (including the Lesser and Greater Demons) possessed insect-like traits. The Lesser Demons were subserviant to the Hylden but Greater Demons were completely uncontrollable. *The use of the term "Demon" is notably used inconsistently and incorrectly throughout the series; presumably only those native to the Demon Realm are truly "Demons", however it seems the term can be used to describe anything unknown and several characters use the term as an insult. Incorrect 'enemy' classes, races and characters that have been called 'demon' (with varying appropriateness) include: Raziel (a Wraith), Hylden warriors, Scientists and the Hylden race in general (not native to the demon realm, but banished there), Demon spiders (ordinary spiders mutated by Glyph energy), the Possessed (humans controlled by "demonic"-Hylden Possession), the Transformed (humans 'broken' and deformed by Hylden "demonic" possession) and the Hylden Lord (a Hylden leader, who initially appears in Blood Omen in demonic "Transformed" form). Gallery File:SR2-Enemy-Demon-ConceptA.jpg| File:SR2-Enemy-Demon-ConceptB.jpg| File:SR2-Enemy-Demon-ConceptC.jpg| File:SR2-Enemy-Demon-ConceptD.jpg| File:SR2-Enemy-Demon-ConceptE.jpg| File:SR2-Enemy-Demon-ConceptF.jpg| References Category:Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain Category:Blood Omen 2 Category:Creature families Category:Inhabitants Category:Legacy of Kain: Defiance Category:Navigation: Soul Reaver 2